Dragon Ball: Gekido Tatakai
'''Dragon Ball: Gekido Tatakai, '''is a video game for PS3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay The game has a HD graphic type and plus, if you have a 3DTV, you can play in 3D too! Also, using some parts from Raging Blast, you can do famous legendary attacks like Kamehameha, by pushing the right anolong stick up, down, right or left, depending on the player's choice. The player has ki bar, which is signatured by a yellow bar bar in the corner. The health is on top of it which signatured by a green bar and 3 dots. And if the player has 3 dots and the health is removed, the dot will disappear. Story Mode Story Mode follows through Preach's and his friends life, sometimes his families. Survival Saga The Attack of Cell: Cell vs Schumley The Three Bears: Kid Preach vs Three Bears The Friendship Fight: Kid Preach vs Kale Training Saga The Trio of Brothers: Junson vs Kurini, Kirini and Korini The Test To Be The Best: Preach vs Chern The Fight To Be Second Best:Kale vs Chern Equals 1: Yukisaga vs Tasanai (Depending on player's choice) Equals 2:vTasanai vs Yukisaga (Depending on player's choice) Boy vs Girl: Preach vs Kimmi Chern Saga Evil?: Chern vs Kale Ultimate Fight: Preach vs Chern A Rage Within: Super Saiyan Preach vs Chern (Earns Super Saiyan Preach) Dragon Ball Saga Dinosaur Chase!: Kimmi vs T-Rex, Terryadactl, Argentinasaourus. The Big Ape: Preach, Tasanai, Kimmi, Yukisaga vs Great Ape Vegeta The Last Spar: Super Saiyan Preach Vs Kale Super Saiyan Saga The Fight Between Bloods: Super Saiyan Preach vs Super Saiyan Vegeta (Earns Super Saiyan Vegeta, Gohan and Super Saiyan Gohan) Space Saga Gravity Room Fight: Super Saiyan Preach vs Tasanai Karcken!: Preach, Tasanai, Kale, Yukisaga, Kimmi vs Karcken. (Preach will go Super Saiyan after Kimmi's turn. The Karcken will depower into a Mini Karcken after) The Best Rava Yet!: Manchester vs 5 Rava Soldiers Their Fight: Preach vs Kimmi Karcken 1: Kimmi vs Karcken Karcken 2: Kale vs Karcken Karcken 3: Tasanai vs Karcken Karcken 4: Yukisaga vs Karcken Karcken 5: Preach vs Karcken Attack on A Castle: Preach, Kale, Kimmi, Tasanai, Yukisaga vs Rava Soldiers Assassin: Preach vs London Stop the Evildoer: Kale vs York Newcastles Rampage: Tasanai vs Newcastle. Kale Takes Over: Kale vs Rava Alien The Moon Band: Preach vs Radus, Cadus Ladus Yukisaga Strikes: Yukisaga vs Khelhon Catching The Chaser: Preach vs Hidden Bruss Cousins: Kale vs Slimon Juju Assassins: Preach and Kale vs Repous and Himen Super 2: Super Saiyan 2 Preach vs Clieus (Super Saiyan 2 Preach is achieved) Another Saiyan: Preach vs Bruss Karcken Beast!: Super Saiyan 2 vs Giant Karcken Goku Saga Family Reunion: Preach vs Goku (Preach and Goku will transform twice) Father and Son: Preach vs Raditz Beating the Past Enemies: Preach vs Nappa, Frieza, Cell (When Preach sees Frieza he is a Super Saiyan and with Cell he is a Super Saiyan 2) Jargon Saga Vodoo's Attack: Kale vs Voodoo Girl Stop the Plans! Preach to the Rescue: Preach vs Voodoo Girl, Voodoo Boy, Voodoo Boy and Voodoo Girl Kale Controlled: Yukisaga vs Voodoo Kale Back to the Time World Again: Preach vs Time Lord A Juice Owned By Jargon: Super Saiyan 2 Preach vs Jargon A Fierce Attack, Tasanai's Eclispe Attack: Tasanai vs Gekido Jargon Stop Vodoo!: Preach, Tasanai, Kimmi, Kale or Yukisaga vs Random Vodoo. (You can choose between the gang to fight this mode. Also, the player must defeat 50 Voodoo's with 1 bar of health in four minutes) Best Friend Teamwork Attack:Preach and Kale vs Lead Vodoo (Preach will become Super Saiyan after Kale's turn) Revalations Saga The Married Couple: Preach vs Kimmi Aya, The Strong Todler: Aya vs Pan Chern Clone: Tasanai, Yukisaga, Kimmi and Kale vs Chern Clone and Preach What If Saga The Super Saiyans: Super Saiyan Bardock, Super Saiyan Raditz and Super Saiyan Turles vs Super Saiyan Nappa and Super Saiyan King Vegeta The Fusion: Brocc and Breach vs Goten and Trunks (Both characters will fuse) We're Adults: Adult Gotenks vs Gogeta Good Guys?: Good Cell, Good Frieza, Good Cooler vs Super Buu, Majin Vegeta and Dabura Family Feud: Super Saiyan Preach and Super Saiyan Raditz vs Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Gohan. The Controlled Guys: Majin Vegeta vs Voodoo Kale The Time Lord: Yamcha vs Time Lord Hero Mode Hero Mode is a feature that first occurred in Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi. This allows to create your own character of any race and use it to fight and travel to any planet. Races *Majin **Protect a planet of your choice against invaders. **Follow's Babidi's plot and get the Dragon Balls. *Saiyan **Rise up in the ranks as a Saiyan on planet Vegeta. **Conquer planets and try and wish for immortality. *Human **Protect your planet from invaders. **Rule the planet. *Namekians **Protect the Dragon Balls as the Guardian of Namek. **Try to rule over Planet Namek in Rebellion. *Cold's Race **Search for the dragon balls to restore the planet of Cold. **Conquer Planets *Rava **Rise up the ranks and asisst the Saiyans in their war against the World Trade Organization. **Try to become King/Queen. Tournament Mode Using this mode you can choose any of the tournaments. *World Tournament *Cell Games *Otherworld Tournament Stages #Wasteland #Ruined City #Rocky Islands #Desert #Island #Mt. Paozu #Sacred Kai Planet #Glacier #Ruined Earth #Kami's Lookout #Planet Namek #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #HFIL/Hell #Dying Namek #World Tournament Area #Planet Vegeta #Planet Juju #Planet YOLN #Planet Frieza 21 #Planet Ytra'anka #Planet Yardrat #Tunien Castle #Tunien Castle Grounds #YOLN Fighting Grounds #Cave #North City #Uberian Moon Roster #Kid Preach (Base, Super Saiyan) #Kid Kale #Kid Kimmi #Kid Yukisaga #Kid Tasanai #Teen Preach (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Adult Preach (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Teen Kale #Teen Kimmi #Teen Yukisaga #Teen Tasanai #Kale #Kimmi #Yukisaga #Tasanai #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Kid Gohan #Junson #Kid Junson #Raditz #Bardock #Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 50% Power) #Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Guldo #Recomme #Cui #Zarbon #Dodoria #Cui #Android 8 #Android 14 #Android 15 #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Andeoid 19 #Dr.Gero #Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Perfect Form) #Majin Buu #Kid Goku #Supreme Kai #Kibito #Kibito Kai #Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) #Kid Buu #Evil Buu #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks and Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Asorbed) #Kid Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Adult Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Pan #Syn Shenron (Base, Omega) #Nuova Shenron #Oceanus Shenron #Naturon Shenron #Haze Shenron #Eis Shenron #Rage Shenron #Super 17 #Hell Fighter 17 #Baby #Baby Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) #Goku Jr (Base, Super Saiyan) #Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Schumley #Hikatori #Saibemen #Bear #Rava Soldier #Cell Jr. #Bruss #Dore #Salza #Neiz #Dabura #Breach (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Cardiff #York #Newcastle #Manchester (Base, Super Rava) #London #Chern #T-Rex #Terrydactl #Argentinasaurous #Karcken #Radus #Ladus #Cadus #Slimon #Repous #Himen #Clieus #Garshan #Junlo #Kiri #Time Lord #Gogeta (Base, Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Breach (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Kid Vegeta #King Vegeta #Turles #Majin Vegeta #Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Ultra Trunks) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien #Chiaotzu #Videl #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Uub #Nail #Mecha Frieza #King Cold #Cooler (Base, Final Form) #Meta Cooler #Fasha #Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr) #Lord Slug (Base, Giant) #Zangya #Bojack (Base, Full Power) #Janemba (Base, Full Power) #Pikkon #Tapion #Hirudegarn #Tarble #Aka #Cado #Aka #Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) #Broly (Super Saiyan 3) #Spopovich #Yamu #Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Ultimate Gohan #Frieza Soldier #Juju Assassin #Good Frieza #Good Cooler #Good Cell #Goten (Super Saiyan 2) #Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) #Appale (Base, Super Ramuy, Super Ramuy 2) #Turles (Super Saiyan) #Bardock (Super Saiyan) #King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) #Raditz (Super Saiyan) #Nappa (Super Saiyan) #Bruss (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Yakon #Pui Pui #Brocc (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Voodoo Kale #Majin Vegeta #Vegeta (Scouter) #Great Saiyawoman #Great Saiyaman #Adult Chi-Chi #Khelhon #Chern (Clone)